channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jonateer
Chapter of Conversation ﻿I was talking like Joseph Decreux before he went mainstream. Seriously. Anyway, this is my talk page. The Jonateer 09:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Haider Jonneh Teams Jon, do you want me to create some of the teams that are not '''on the wiki? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 12:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) If you could, that would be a big help - none of the current editors got around to it. The Jonateer 09:34, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Cropping When ever I want to crop something, it fails and I end up with a picture of a robot with all of the stuff I dont need. Can you explain what I am doing wrong and something like that. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:27, February 18, 2013 (UTC) As far as I'm aware, it's not possible to crop images once they're uploaded. You'll probably have to crop them in an image editing program such as MS Paint beforehand, and then upload them. The Jonateer 09:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) TST: Mechanical Warfare Can Mechanical Warfare use on the following tournaments?- 1) four robots battle it out until one is elimated, then the match restarts again with the same thing happening two more times. 16 robots compete, 4 heats and final works as a heat. 2) 31 robots compete, with the 1st robot having not face a oppenenet. as no-one can get 31 people active, you might as well use robots from the first war to help the qualifing, as byebots. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) yo BeeVee256 (talk) 13:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Trainz Content Are you the guy who makes trainz content? Because I have a few requests. ---- Yes, I go by the names Jon/Jonateer or thejonateers within the community. In terms of content, I don't take requests, but I take suggestions. The Jonateer 09:39, August 26, 2015 (UTC) We'll........ My requests are for you to release some stuff that you haven't released like Bert the arlesdale engine, James the red engine, Thomas the tank engine, Duke the lost engine, Proteus the magic engine etc. & a few suggestions like fully baking your content. Can you release the models that I said above? & fully bake them? Please. ---- '''Bert: '''not yet finished. Bogey needs reworking, rebuilt shape needs finishing. I also need to decide whether or not I wait until more Arlesdale content is made before I release Bert. But Bert himself will be an individual release of pre and post 1973 shapes plus tenders. '''James and Thomas: '''release soon. Thomas will be a single release as I have no plans to do the pre-Breakfast footplate yet. It is more convenient for me to release Thomas as is. James will be a pack of five variations with tenders (red/black, red/blue, black/red, yellow/black, pink), and will probably be simultaneous with the Dalby-era Red Engine release, as this is another use of the same James tooling. '''Duke, Proteus et MSR: '''cab interiors and other aesthetic improvements to bring them in line with the 2015 stock. These were made in late 2014. I've surprisingly refined techniques since then. Stuart, Falcon, Duke, Albert and a bugbox carriage will be the first MSR pack as I have not yet made the rest of Awdry's Mid-Sodor engines. Proteus, as a separate character, will be an individual release around the same time. '''Baking: No. Sorry to be so blunt, but no. I have no facility to bake my models (I use gmax, not Blender) and, even if I had, I still would not. It is a futile exercise, after modellers take so long to put detail into mesh and textures for algorithmic shading to destroy all that effort and turn the models into one overly-dark blob. My methods of shading and texturing by hand give me far more control and, for me at least, a far better result. I know it's the expected and practically the norm in the community but I am not going to ruin my models for the sake of conformity. And with my preference being prioritised while making models, much like many other notable members of the community, I never would. The Jonateer 11:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Regarding the arlesdale engines only make Bert so you don't have to make every loco. & for the NWR only release Thomas in his post rebuild shape & james with all of them tenders & in his red livery on himself. As for the MSR only release Duke Stuart Falcon Proteus & all of that rolling stock. ---- I'm not really sure what the suggestion is. You seem to be saying 'release the stuff you plan on releasing'. But with Bert/Arlesdale, I '''do '''want to make the full fleet. I said I wouldn't wait to make all the engines before releasing them. ---- I think what he means is don't make too much because then you will get tired out. 17:10, May 30, 2018 (UTC) An AMAZING idea I have had! Hi I know of a way that you can make models look much better and real. This is something WildNorWester did back in 2012 and it is much easier than you think. Blender works more or less the same to G-max so here is my suggestion. Instead of using G-max, convert to blender instead? Then your models will be a lot more realistic and we would love to see them more real. Cheers. BTW I am learning to make trainz content myself now I can't say what my real name is but you can call me "BarrowInFurnessRailYardz" 17:10, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi there, Thanks for the suggestion but unfortunately this really isn't an option any more. I've tried on a couple of occasions in the past to learn Blender - not just for Trainz content but other projects too - and really cannot get my head around its controls, primarily the ways that it differs from gmax, because of how long I've spent working with it. I'm too comfortable with the interface and tools to take time out to learn new software which very much serves the same purpose "but is slightly less likely to crash". In terms of what other people have done for Trainz, I've yet to see anything done with Blender that I'm unable to do in gmax, while there ''are ''certain things I've achieved or managed with gmax that I've yet to see done by those modelling in Blender. I can't really comment on how much more real a model looks when made in Blender as there's really not much out there for Trainz - Thomas/RWS or otherwise - which looks even remotely real to me, regardless of the software used. To aim for that standard of model seems to be a losing battle from the start. Although, for yourself learning to make your own Trainz content, I 100% agree that Blender is a better option. Because it's more recent software and is still being updated and improved (as far as I'm aware, anyway), there's plenty of tutorials and support out there for beginner modellers. gmax, however, would be a frustrating program for beginners, not just because of how "often" it can fail and crash or a file can corrupt, but also because of how little help there is on the Internet for gmax users these days, not to mention how its host site screwed up the download and made it pretty much impossible to obtain... Back when I started though, gmax was really the only ''free ''option available to us. Everyone knows I've stuck with gmax, so that seems to give me and my content some kind of 'quirk' - oh yeah, "the guy who still uses gmax" made those models. At the expense of not being able to 'bake' my models (which for long enough was the only reason most could produce for a hypothetical conversion to the Blender race, and in those early days was regularly done so ''awfully ''that it was enough to put me off converting) I'm happy for that to be the way the Trainz community sees me and my content. P.S. apologies for a somewhat late response - this place really doesn't get checked all that often! I'm much more active over on my DeviantArt, thejonateers. The Jonateer 18:26, June 20, 2018 (UTC) why cant i find the series some engines do stuff on youtube? Do you have any idea of when the Trainz Bert will be re-released Thomas8889 (talk) 23:49, November 20, 2019 (UTC)